Halloween Town
by Arizt Knight
Summary: Se dice que en el centro de aquel bosque, hay siete puertas que te llevan a distintos lugares. Cada una de estas tiene un diseño impreso en esta. Pero esta historia que os voy a contar, da comienzo en aquel lugar que lleva consigo el diseño de una calabaza. Jack, el rey de las calabazas se ha enamorado de alguien que siempre le ha admirado en secreto. {EreRi, quizas Mikeru..}
1. Chapter 1

**Titulo: **_**This is Halloween**_

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de SNK no me perteneces, estos son creacion del fantastico Hajime Isayama. Asi como tampoco la mencion y/o participacion de los personajes de **_The Nightmare Before Christmas, (La Pesadilla Antes de Navidad?) _**La cual le pertenece a el señor Tim Burton... Este eso y creo que asi seria el titulo en español, si no es asi me disculpo. D: En fin, amm.. bien, hoy es Halloween... dah.. obvio, asi que de la nada se me ocurrio escribir esto, que no se si terminare hoy o mañana, ya que pienso hacer este fic de tres o cuatro caps.

**Aclaraciones: **Si amigos y amigas, sera EreRi, porque? Pues por el simple echo que amo el EreRi, y varias personitas igual XD En verdad espero que les guste. Mas que la peli esta, y la canción **This is Halloween **de **Marilyn Mason**, fue la que me inspiro a escribir esta historia. Cancion mas genial que queda super con la peli y mi historia. xD

.

.

.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Introduccion.<strong>

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**O'o'O'o'O'o'O'o'O'o'O'o'O**_

_**Érase una vez, hace mucho tiempo atrás es posible que en sueños hayas visto el lugar. Pues la historia que voy a contar, ocurrió cuando el mundo era antiguo. Seguro alguna vez te has preguntado, ¿de dónde? O ¿Quién? invento todas aquellas fiestas. Pues os tomare la molestia de contaros esta tremenda historia.**_

_**Algunos la creen una leyenda urbana, otros un mito, mientras que algunos lo consideran algún cuento que contar para los chiquillos. Pero sea lo que sea, todos consideran que esta es una historia inventada por alguien con una enorme imaginación, pero que tal si no fuera así.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**¿Qué tal si esto es una historia verídica?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Algunas personas rumorean acerca de un bosque con enormes árboles frondosos, son tal altos que te impiden ver el cielo y saber si es de día o de noche. Muchos me han preguntado ¿dónde queda ese bosque? pues déjenme decir que es algo que no pienso decir. No es porque no quiera, es porque ni yo mismo se, lo único que sé es que este bosque es conocido como Hinterlands. Solo puedo decir que es un bosque que está ahí pero a la vez no, muchos han deseado encontrarlo, pero pocos han tenido la dicha o desgracia de hallarlo.**_

_**Para quienes lo han encontrado sin querer, bien saben que no importa cuando camines o que dirección tomes. Todos tus esfuerzos serán en vano, porque en vez de encontrar alguna salida de aquel extraño bosque, tan solo lograras llegar al corazón de este.**_

_**En el corazón de aquel bosque, hay siete árboles que resaltaran de los demás. Estos siete árboles se encuentran formando un círculo. En uno de los enormes troncos de los arboles encontraras el dibujo de un enorme huevo decorado con diversos colores y diseños y al pie de este habrán unos dos o tres huevos de pascua de diversos colores, seguido de este habrá otro árbol con el diseño de un enorme pavo con plumajes cafés y al pie de estos habrá un pequeño sombrero negro, después sigue otro con el dibujo de un enorme trébol de cuatro hojas, y unos cuantos … al pie de este, el siguiente es el diseño de un enorme corazón rojo y al pie de este hay una caja de igual forma, envuelto con papel de tonos rojos y rosados, el siguiente es la imagen de un Firecracker*, el penúltimo árbol tiene en si la imagen de un árbol navideño decorado con varias esferas brillantes de colores, al pie de este hay un pequeño regalito con envolturas navideñas y un enorme moño rojo, y por ultimo pero no menos importante es aquel que tiene la imagen de una calabaza. Una calabaza de un vivo tono anaranjado y con el diseño de una cara un tanto aterradora, al pie de este árbol se encuentran otras calabazas con varios diseños en ellas.**_

_**Pero no creas que son unos simples árboles.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Estos son conocidos como: **Las Siete Celebraciones.**

*** Eastern (Pascua)**

***Thanksgivin (Acción de Gracias)**

*** San Patrick' Day (El día de San Patricio)**

***San Valentine's Day (San Valentín)**

***Independence Day (Día de independencia)**

***Christmas (Navidad)**

*** Halloween (Noche de Brujas)**

**'**

**'**

**'**

_Pero de la historia que les hablare, fue de una que ocurrió en Halloween Town…_


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todo el mundo! Aqui les dejo el primer cap, perdonen si no esta tan genial D: pero en serio me esforce porque queria que quedara super uvu aqui les dejo el link de la cancion, www. youtube watch?v= xpvdAJYvofI

Solo ponganlo todo junto, osea no dejen espacio xD a ver si les gusta el primer cap... Ahh... dejenme algun review QwQ los quero!

Y sin mas, disfruten del show xD

.

.

* * *

><p>Y como si de magia se tratara, la puerta con el diseño de calabaza se abrió por arte de magia. Dando a lugar un enorme lugar en penumbras, apenas iluminado por los rayos de la luna. Y como si de alguien se tratara dando la bienvenida, ahí en las afueras había un enorme espantapájaros con una calabaza por cabeza, y encima de este había un rotulo que decía <em>Halloween Town.<em>

**.**

**.**

Una suave brisa fue soplando por todo el lugar lleno de varias lapidas, algunas hojas ya amarillentas caían de los árboles secos. Y si eres de esas personas que guarda silencio y presta atención, claramente escucharías unas suaves o fuertes y tétricas voces cantando. En las enormes lapidas se podían ver algunas tétricas sombras, haciendo gestos mientras cantaban al son de aquella canción.

.

_Boys and girls of every age_

_Wouldn't you like to see something strange?_

_._

Unas extrañas sombras siamesas se aparecieron en una lápida, bailando y hacienda gestos mientras cantaban con aquella voz, que helaría la piel de cualquiera que le escuchase. Cualquiera que busca alguna explicación lógica creería que son dos personas distintas, que se encuentran muy juntas para crear aquella sombra, pero la realidad era que, eran dos distintos seres compartiendo el mismo cuerpo. Puedes imaginarte ver una criatura extraña con dos cabezas y de apariencia temible?

.

_Come with us and you will see_

_This, our town of Halloween_

_._

La brisa seguía soplando llevándose consigo las hojas secas y los murmullos de aquellas voces que cada vez se iban multiplicando más y más, en lo que avanzaban hasta llegar a las enormes puertas de aquel lugar. Varias calabazas con diseños de rostros en estas fueron cayendo de la nada, e insertándose en las largas picas de la vereda, mientras cantaban al unísono con las sombras.

.

_This is Halloween, this is Halloween_

_Pumpkins scream in the dead of night_

_._

De la nada, las almas de aquellas personas que yacían en las tumbas, empezaron a salir de estas, cantando al ritmo de la canción; haciendo algunos gestos y caras que lograrían sacarle un susto a cualquiera.

_. _

_This is Halloween, everybody make a scene._

_Trick or treat till the neighbor's die of fright_

_It's our town, everybody scream_

_In this town of Halloween_

_._

Las sombras y fantasmas seguían cantando al ritmo de aquella canción, los fantasmas hacían gestos con sus fantasmagóricos brazos en lo que cantaban y flotaban por el lugar. Algunos reian de forma maquiavélica, quizás tramando algo mientras se perdían en la oscuridad de una enorme casa.

.

Unas nuevas voces se unieron a aquella extraña canción, eran dos monstruos. El primero era uno muy conocido por los niños. Es aquel al que siempre creemos debajo de nuestras camas. De enormes ojos rojos y que al sonreír te mostraba sus muchísimos dientes filosos.

_I am the one hiding under your bed_

_Teeth grown sharp and eyes glowing red_

_._

Recuerdo que el otro monstruo era igual o peor de terrorífico, es uno al que siempre le temí cada vez que bajaba por las escaleras en medio de la noche. En mi opinión diría que es muchísimo más grande que mí, de piel algo grisácea, ojos grandes y saltones, enormes labios grises o algunas veces verde musgo, su cabello adornado con arañas y serpientes en vez de dedos.

_._

_I am the one hiding under your stairs_

_Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair_

_._

Cuatro seres de la noche con enormes colmillos fueron saliendo de una extraña casa, apenas iluminada por lo que serían unas cuantas candelas. Aquellos vampiros también fueron uniéndoseles a los fantasmas, sombras y aquellos dos monstruos.

_._

_This is Halloween, this is Halloween_

_Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!_

_In this town we call home_

_Everyone hail to the pumpkin song_

_._

Un extraño ser se encontraba parado sobre una tarima, el "tipo" o ser, se encontraba vestido con traje gris oscuro, y del lado izquierdo de su chaqueta tenía una banda, la cual le hacía saber a cualquiera que él era el "Alcalde" de ese lugar, su piel era pálida, y sus ojos negros como la noche. Tenía una enorme sonrisa pintada al rostro, pero no por eso era alguien de confianza al menos no del todo, ya que así como tenía una "buena personalidad" también tenía una mala. Era alguien con dos seres en un solo cuerpo, casi igual como la sombra de los siameses.

.

_In this town, don't we love it now?_

_Everybody's waiting for the next_

_Surprise_

_._

Varios edificios de extraños diseños difíciles de creer o imaginar se encontraban detrás de él, y al igual, en estos apenas se podía encontrar el rastro de luz. Aquel lugar de penumbras solo se encontraba iluminado por los rayos de la luna y alguna que otra vela que tuviesen.

**Señor Erwin se ve muy bien~** -sonreí levemente, dejando mostrar mis colmillos, mientras aquel tipo de piel ligeramente pálida, cabello rubios y ojos azules, además de que resultaba ser muchísimo más alto que mí. Él era considerado uno de los vampiros más fuertes y temibles en el mundo humano. Pero para nosotros no lo era, es más su apariencia de lo haría ver como todo un "conde" en el mundo humano. Con su siempre camisas blancas y manga larga, un chaleco negro y sin mangas, sus pantalones, zapatos y capa de igual color-

**Al igual que tú..** –respondió mientras hacia una leve reverencia y tomaba mi mano derecha para depositar un beso en ella. Lentamente él fue levantando su mirada hasta dar con la mía, mientras me dedicaba una sonrisa, dejando mostrar su blanca dentadura pero por sobre todo sus enormes colmillos blancos-

**Espero que Mike no se ponga celoso** –dije mientras le dedicaba otra sonrisa, y el tan solo se erguía para verme fijamente mientras escuchábamos como nuestros otros amigos de la noche seguían cantando alegremente-

**Claro que no lo estaré** –dijo otra voz masculina mientras se aparecía de la nada, sus cabellos eran de un tono rubio oscuro, y tenía los ojos azules al igual que Erwin-

**¡Mike!** –menciono el otro rubio mientras caminaba de forma maliciosa al rubio más alto, porque sí. Mike era más alto que Erwin, al menos por unos cuantos centímetros- **¿Acaso no es una hermosa noche?** –Decía este mientras pasaba sus brazos por el cuello del rubio, quien solo sonrió levemente mientras soltaba un gruñido y rodeaba la cintura de Erwin-

**Claro que lo es…** -respondió. Sus ojos azules cambiaron por unos de un tono dorado, vi como su cuerpo se fue tensando un poco, en ese momento no supe si fue porque Erwin había mordido en el cuello a Mike o era por los rayos de la luna. Porque si, Mike era un hombre lobo, y uno muy fuerte Debía admitirlo, él señor Erwin y el señor Mike hacían una linda pareja, por eso mismo decidí irme y darles algo de privacidad-

Con paso tranquilo fui caminando por las no tan oscuras y empedradas calles, hoy era una noche muy especial. En mi camino me encontré un pequeño gato negro de ojos verdes. Este salto hasta un basurero, pero pobre. Zichs, un monstruo algo pequeño pero no por eso menos temible, con extraña dentadura y serpientes por cabello, salió del basurero lanzando al pobre gato hacia otro lugar. Y así como ese payaso, un demonio Harleouin, otro hombre lobo se aparecieron, uniéndose a la canción.

.

.

_Round that corner, man hiding in the trash can_

_Something's waiting now to pounce, and how you'll scream_

Los primeros dos mostraron sus afilados dientes y garras, sus ojos con Mirada maliciosa y sus muecas que asustarían hasta el humano más "valiente" cantaron junto a aquel monstruo.

.

.

_Scream! This is Halloween_

_Red 'n' black, slimy green_

_Aren't you scared?_

.

**Pobre…** -dije mientras seguía caminando y procuraba que mis botas negras no se llenaran de agua, en mi camino me fui encontrando a otros monstruos que seguían cantando. Mis ojos se abrieron con asombro al ver como Sasha., Mikasa y Annie volaban en sus escobas mientras cantaban animadamente, eso era algo raro, tal vez no en Sasha, pero si en Mikasa y en Annie. Es decir nunca las había escuchado cantar con tantos… ¿ánimos?- **Esto sí que es extraño...** –Me dije a mi misma, pero entonces recordé por qué aquellas dos andaban así-

.

_Well that's just fine_

_Say it once, say it twice_

_Take the chance and roll the dice_

_Ride with the moon in the dead of night_

.

**Ailz, ¡Date prisa!** –grito a todo pulmón, la bruja de cabellos castaños mientras agitaba muy enérgicamente, para después recibir un coscorrón por parte de la rubia- **Auch! Annie! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?**

**Porque si no mantienes tu vista al frente y ambas manos sobre tu escoba, entonces te terminaras estrellando con alguna de las casas…** -decía con su siembre tono parco y carente de emoción. Lo último que alcance a escuchar fue a Mikasa lanzar improperios hacia las otras dos, diciendo que debían de seguir con el desfile. Yo tan solo alcance a negar con la cabeza mientras seguía caminando a paso lento y tranquilo, disfrutando del frio de la noche y el cantar de mis amigos, y mientras más me iba acercando a la plaza principal; vi como el enorme árbol lleno de esqueletos, cantaban y soltaban uno que otro chillido-

_._

_._

_Everybody scream, everybody scream_

_In our town of Halloween_

**_. _**

**Veo que se la están pasando bien…** -dije viéndoles con una maliciosa sonrisa. Estos respondieron mientras ponían sus esqueléticos brazos donde alguna vez debieron de haber tenido un corazón-

.

_I am the clown with the tear-away face_

_Here in a flash and gone without a trace_

Vi como Jack un payaso muy temible para varios niños, se quitaba parte de su cara, como si esta fuera alguna mascara. Yo tan solo sonreí a aquel gesto, de repente una ráfaga de viento paso cerca de mí, meciendo mis cabellos largos y castaños, fue en eso que note a aquel ser que casi no se mostraba.

.

.

_I am the "who" when you call, "Who's there?"_

_I am the wind blowing through your hair_

.

.

**Hermosa noche, ¿no lo crees?** –dije mientras me le acercaba, a lo que él solo volteo a verme por el rabillo del ojo- **Una oscura y algo fría noche, perfecta para nuestra festividad**

**Tch… tan solo es una puta noche como cualquier otra llena de malditos gusanos… -**Me respondió como siempre solía hacerlo, mientras arreglaba uno de sus brazos-

**Levi, déjame ayudarte** –dije al ver como el otro tenía problemas en coser su brazo derecho. No me sorprendió que este soltara algún insulto hacia mi persona mientras se alejaba unos cuantos pasos de mí. Levi siempre era así, casi nunca aceptaba la ayuda de otros. Y cuando lo hacía solo era con las pocas personas en las que el confiaba- **Levi, deja de moverte y déjame ayudarte. Si sigues así es posible que se te descosa la pierna izquierda.** –Vi como el otro solo soltaba un sonoro bufido en lo que detenía sus pasos y me miraba con ganas de restregarme la cara con algunos dientes de ajo-** Buen chico…**

No me llevo tanto terminar de coser su brazo y de revisar su pierna izquierda. Me alegre al saber que las costuras de Levi ya no andaban flojas, además de que se encontraba usando la caperuza que le regale para su cumpleaños. Era una caperuza de distintos colores, que hacían a juego. Los cabellos negros de Levi se movieron con la suave brisa otoñal, vi como su mirada de color acero se había fijado en como Mike y Erwin pasaban del otro lado de la cera, muy… demasiado juntos según é como su ceño se fruncio, formando unas apenas visibles arrugas mientras soltaba un gru;ido. Yo tan solo alcance a ahogar mi risa, yaq eue no deseaba que Levi me golpeara y en eso su brazo o pierna saliera volando.

**Me pregunto, ¿Cuándo terminaran de sanar esas heridas tuyas?** –decia mientras le tomaba con cuidado el brazo y empezaba a caminar junto con el mientras escuchábamos aquella canción sin fin, y nos dirigíamos al centro del pueblo-

**Es algo que yo aun me sigo preguntando…** -respondio, mantenía la vista al frente-

**Jaja… Pues espero que eso pase pronto** –dije- **Ya la mayoría de tus cicatrices desaparecen. Ademas, con el tiempo podrias conseguirte una novia~ ¡Ah! Es verdad, he notado que la señorita Petra, aquella joven hechizera de cabellos casta;os, casi narajnas y ojos ambarinos esta enamorada de ti~!**

**Y eso a mi que? **–me respondio con su siempre amable tono de voz-

**Pues… Que no se, quizás y la haces tu novia, esposa o amante? ** -le dije mientras seguíamos nuestro camino. Vi como Marco y Jean corrian juntos tomados de la mano; eso logro hacerme sonreir. Era lindo ver a aquellos dos demonios bien juntitos, aunque claro cierto peli negro que iba a la par mia tan solo solto un bufido-

**Mira Jean!** –dijo marco, mientras señalaba la enorme y brillante luna- **Es la sombra del señor Boogie!** –La sombra de aquel monstruo que asustaba a más de un pequeño, se encontraba en toda la luna-

_._

_I am the shadow on the moon at night_

_Filling your dreams to the bri__m with fright_

_._

Jean tan solo sonrió emocionado al ver como la sombra de aquel famoso monstruo, se terminaba convirtiendo en varios murciélagos volando por todo el lugar.

.

_This is Halloween, this is Halloween_

_Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!_

_Halloween!_

_._

**¡Vamos Levi! Sera mejor que nos demos prisa** –dije mientras arrastraba conmigo al pobre peli negro que no dejaba de proferir maldiciones a diestra y siniestra. Vimos cómo casi a la entrada de la plaza principal, una enorme guillotina cortaba en varios pedazos una enorme calabaza. Algunos demonios y monstruos aun pequeños cantaban emocionados con sus padres, mientras que todos los fantasmas, demonios, sombras y monstruos adultos junto, con el alcalde se dirigían al lugar acordado-

.

_Tender lumping eve__rywhere_

_Life's no fun without a good scare_

_That's our job, but we're not mean_

_In our town of Halloween_

_In this town_

_Don't we love it now?_

_._

**Viejo estúpido** –gruño el peli negro al ver al alcalde encima de una tarima, mientras cantaba y bailaba. Aunque según él, aquel viejo parecía un cerdo demasiado regordete moviéndose con la poca gracia que tenía-

.

.

_Everyone's waiting for the next surprise_

_._

_._

Un monstruo con apariencia de carnicero y con un hacha atorada en su cabeza, iba arrastrando lo que parecía un caballo de madera en el cual iba aquel espantapájaros que se encontraba a las afueras de Halloween Town. Nuevamente todos los monstruos miraban con admiración aquel espantapájaros, algunos inclusive habían encendido unas antorchas.

**Esto es increíble…** -dije mientras miraba todo aquello con admiración- **No lo crees Levi?** –Pregunte aun sin despegar la vista, ya que no deseaba perderme lo que iría a pasar a continuación- **¿Levi?** –Volví a llamarle ya que no había recibido respuesta por mi amigo, ni tan siquiera un bufido o gruñido, fue entonces que voltee a verle; y el muy desgraciado había desaparecido de mi vista- **¡Levi! ¿Dónde estás?** –solté un chillido mientras corría por todos lados buscándole, fue en eso que note como el grupo de brujas, él señor Mike y el señor Erwin se encontraban mirando hacia enfrente, lo mejor estaba por comenzar-

.

.

_Skeleton Jack might catch you in the back_

_And scream like a banshee_

_Make you jump out of your skin_

_._

_._

Fue entonces cuando el que "parecía ser un simple espantapájaros" tomo una de las antorchas encendidas y la llevo directo a la boca de la calabaza, provocando que todo su cuerpo se cubriera en llamas, mientras movía su cuerpo al compás de la música y las voces de todos los demás. Fue entonces que decidí transformarme y volar por todo el lugar, tratando de ubicar al peli negro por medio de aquella caperuza negra que le había dado. Fue entonces cuando logre encontrarlo, ya casi al final de la presentación de nuestro tan amado "_Jack"_

Había algo que jamás había logrado notar en Levi, era algo que pocas veces había en su mirada acero. Era un brillo, algo que solo había en su mirada cuando leía a escondidas esos libros que los humanos escribían, creo que se llamaban ¿novelas? Eso o cuando se ponía a limpiar como loco, o tomaba algún te de su agrado o me obligaba a cocinar su comida favorita.

Todos los demás soltaron un grito de admiración al ver como el espantapájaros en llamas se lanzaba hacia una fuente llena de líquido verde claro, todos terminaron alzando aún más la voz.

_._

_._

_This is Halloween, everybody scream_

_._

_._

Inclusive yo no puede evitar batir más rápido mis alas, así que sin poderlo evitar me volví a transformar un tanto cerca de donde estaba el peli negro. Vi como este miraba con gran admiración a _"Jack"_ inclusive aplaudía junto con todos los demás que lo hacían aún más fuerte, ovacionando a aquel sujeto que poco a poco salía de aquella fuente.

.

.

_Won't man jack is king of the pumpkin patch_

_Everyone hail to the Pumpkin King now_

.

.

Era alto, al menos de un metro ochenta, de cabello castaño, aunque bueno la coronilla de su cabello tenía un cierto tono blanquecino, seguido por su piel de un ligero tono pálido. Iba vestido con una camisa negra y rayas blancas, las cuales tenían forma de huesos, encima de esta llevaba una chaqueta de fondo gris algo oscuro y rayas negras, al igual que su pantalón, además de sus zapatos negros. Y aquel collar con forma de murciélago que llevaba en el cuello. Pero lo que más cautivaba era su rostro. Sus ojos eran de un tono dorado algo oscuro, y esas marcas oscuras que tenía por debajo de los parpados, además de que en las comisuras de los labios tenia aun las marcas de las que alguna vez fueron cortaduras, pero ahora solo se miraban unas pequeñas costuras

.

.

This is Halloween, this is Halloween

Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!

La-la-la,la- Halloween! Halloween!

**-O-o-O-**

**Lo logramos!** –El cual grito animadamente Connie, mientras levantaba su pu;o-

**¿Acaso no fue escalofriante?** –Le pregunto marco, mientras le ayudaba a Connie a arreglar sus vendajes-

**Claro que lo fue** –respondió este- **Eren siempre es bueno haciendo estas cosas**

**Sí que lo es!** –gritaba Sasha mientras se aparecía flotando-

**Eren es increíble…** -decía Mikasa en apenas un susurro, mientras sus pálidas mejillas se tornaban de un suave tono carmín, el cual trataba de ocultar con aquella bufanda carmesí, la cual había sido un regalo por el famoso _"Jack"_ :Eren:. Todos los demás tan solo afirmaron con la cabeza mientras se dirigían hacia donde su amigo, que los esperaba en medio de toda la multitud, que seguía felicitándolo-

.

.

**¿Acaso no piensas ir a felicitarle?** –le pregunte a mi amigo, el cual parecía no escucharme mientras miraba hacia donde se encontraba _Eren. _Así que el ver que el otro no decía nada, decidí tomarlo por el brazo y llevarlo conmigo para felicitar a Eren-

**¿Qué mierdas haces?** –pregunto al ver como faltaban al menos unos cuantos pasos para estar cerca del famoso Jack, de ojos dorados- **¡Suéltame!** –chillo indignado mientras trataba de soltarse de mi agarre, a lo que yo solo ignore y seguía caminando y con suerte los demás al ver que se trataba de mí se hicieron aun lado. Aunque hubo algo que me molesto, y eran los cuchicheos de todos los demás al ver que llevaba del brazo a Levi. Podía querer a los residentes de Halloween Town, eran amables conmigo. Algunos me temían por mi rango, al igual que el del señor Erwin, pero… La mayoría de ellos aborrecía a Levi. La razón? Es de algo de lo que aún no estoy segura- **¡Ya maldición! ¡Suéltame maldita mocosa!**

**No hasta que lleguemos con Eren…** -dije mientras reafirmaba el agarre de mi amigo al sentir aquel leve temblor en su cuerpo y el tono con el que había hablado- Debemos de ir a felicitarle~! –Y así fue, el tacón de mis botas sonaba por el lugar. Varios monstruos se fueron apartando, inclusive Marco, Jean, Connie y Sasha; los cuales me sonrieron y yo les devolví la sonrisa. Las únicas que me la pusieron algo difícil fueron las brujas de Annie y Mikasa, que parecían querer acaparar la atención de Eren- **Ahem… ahem.. uh,.. cof cof… ¡AHEM! Lamento interrumpir~!** –Dije sin ninguna pizca de arrepentimiento, y mi sonrisa se ensancho casi mostrando mis colmillos al ver la molestia en el rostro de aquellas dos- **Pero hemos venido a felicitar a Eren **

**¿Hemos?** –pregunto Annie mientras me miraba a mí y a mi acompañante, aunque a este lo termino viendo como si fuera alguna aberración. Aunque claro, Levi no se dejó amedrentar por la mirada de aquella bruja- **Entiendo que vengas tu a felicitar a Eren, pero… eso?** –dijo señalando de forma despectiva a Levi, eso si provoco algo de furia en mí, cosa que todos notaron al ver como el color de mis ojos ambarinos cambiaba por uno de color carmesí, justo como la sangre-

**Así es, hay algún problema de que mi acompañante también venga? –**dije mientras alzaba una de mis cejas, a lo que todos permanecían callados-

**Ailz, déjame ir por favor…** -susurro de forma poco audible, sabía que a pesar de cómo era Levi; aun así este se podía llegar a sentir incomodo por el trato de los demás. Aun cuando estos no dijeran nada, una mirada le bastaba para saber que no era deseado en aquel lugar-

**¿Es que acaso no venían a felicitarme?** –pregunto una voz masculina. Todos soltaron el oxígeno que llevaban conteniendo por varios segundos-

**Claro que si…** -respondió, cambiando el semblante de mi rostro. No sin antes hacer uso de mis poderes y controlar las mentes de ambas chicas, que decidieron apartarse del de ojos dorados- **Eren, querido~! Estuviste grandioso~!**

**¿En serio lo crees?** –pregunto mientras se arrasaba la parte de atrás de su cabeza, a lo que yo solo asentí- No sé, siento que algo falto…

**Oh claro que no, es mas todos quedamos impresionados con tu presentación. No es así Levi**? –pregunto de forma maliciosa mientras volteaba a verle, a lo que Eren me imito y fue ahí cuando sentí como ambos corazones habían tenido un skip a beat. Oh sí, eso era una de las cosas buenas de ser un vampiro; y era que podías notar esas cosas-

**¿En serio lo crees, Levi?** –pregunto este mientras caminaba hasta ponerse enfrente del peli negro. Al sentir aquel extraño ritmo en el corazón de Eren supe que debía apartarme y darles algo de espacio-

**C-claro que si… pero que no se te suba a la cabeza, eh mocoso** –decía este mientras trataba de verle a la cara- **Aunque pudiste haberlo hecho mejor.**

**Jeje, lo sé, pero igual me alegro de que te haya gustado… es decir… que les haya gustado, o sea a todos...** –sus orbes doradas se movían de un lado a otro, buscando las palabras correctas para hablar con aquel de mirada de frio acero-

**Cl-claro…** -Fue en ese momento en el que decidí tomar nota, era raro ver que Levi no tuviera que decir. Pero fue entonces que me abofetee mentalmente. Levi estaba enfrente de aquel mocoso, aquel mocoso por el cual…-

**Oye… Levi…** -sus orbes doradas dejaron de moverse, para enfocarlas en aquel frio acero que tenía por mirada el de menor estatura- **Me alegra de que hayas venido…** -Todos los demás presentes se encontraban ocupados en otras cosas, así que Eren había podido decir aquello sin tener personas encima de su conversación con el peli negro**- En verdad me alegro…** -volvía a pronunciar, mientras usaba su mano derecha para acomodar los mechones azabaches del mas pequeño- **Juro que cuando logre verte, todos mis nervios desaparecieron al instante. Y solo así logre enfocarme en dar una buena presentación.**

**Mocoso idiota… no digas esa clase de cosas... –**vi como respondió con un suave sonrojo en sus mejillas. Vi de forma poco disimulada como Eren volvía a abrir la boca, tal vez para decir alguna cosa que terminara avergonzando aún más a Levi, reí para mis adentros al imaginarme aquello; pero para mi sorpresa no fue así. Ya que el truco que había utilizado en Annie y Mikasa había perdido el efecto, y estas habían vuelto a acosar a Eren. Pero lo que nunca me espere fue como estas hacían uso de su magia para hacer levitar a Levi y dejarlo caer sobre la fuente, empapándolo por completo-

Todos los demás rieron al ver como el peli negro trataba de salir de aquella fuente, cosa que le costaba ya que cada tanto se resbalaba y volvía a caer. Inclusive Eren no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa, la cual se terminó convirtiendo en una sonora carcajada que fue acompañada por los demás, a excepción de Mike, Erwin y yo.

**Levi, ¿estás bien**? –oí que Erwin le preguntaba mientras le tendía la mano para ayudarle a salir. A lo que este se negó y tan solo volteaba a ver a los demás, por sobre todo a Eren-

La risa de los demás aumento al ver como las costuras del brazo de Levi empezaban a deshacerse y este trataba de mantener su brazo y pierna en sus lugares, pero al ver que no lo lograría, decidió echarse a correr mientras se cubría con la caperuza. En toda la plaza se podían escuchar los cuchicheos y las burlas hacia él; y fue ahí donde me había paralizado, me odie por no haber salido corriendo hacia donde Levi, pero sabía que este no aceptaría mi compañía, al menos no por el momento.

**Levi… **-susurre con pesar al ver como mi amigo se alejaba. Las risas y burlas de los demás lograron calarme hondo, ya que había hecho todo lo posible para que Hanji y Farlan le dieran permiso a Levi de venir conmigo, ya que deseaba que este se lograra ver a Eren. Ansiaba saber si al dejar que el oji dorado lograra ver a Levi, lograría recuperar la memoria. Pero por desgracia todo se fue a la mismísima mierda-

**_Continuara…_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Arizt: ** !Hola a todos! Os vengo a dejar la continuacion de este fic~! Yey~! Jejeje… En fin, crei que no iba a terminar a tiempo el cap pero veo que si lo logre… Jejeje, bueno, sin más que decir aquí les dejo la continuación de **Halloween Town. **Si, si ya se termine cambiando el nombre del fic, pero creo que este le queda mejor… jejeje…

Oh! Una cosa mas, se que en el capitulo anterior habia mencionado algo como que... amm Ailz habia insistido para que Hanji y Farlan le dieran permiso a Levi para ir al evento ese en Halloween Town, pues resulta que cometi ese error... La cosa es que debia ser Moblit y no Farlan, ya que despues de tanto pensarlo y todo eso llegue a la conclusion de que necesitaria a un buen personaje que interpretara a Ooogi? Boogie ... como sea, y pues... Ya que Erwin esta ocupado, xD que mejor personaje que Farlan! Y pues... seeh... Farlan quedo como el oogie boogie? y Moblit pues... como el siempre eficaz ayudante y pareja de Hanji~!

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

**Halloween Town**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 2**

**.**

**.**

**Oye… Levi…** -sus orbes doradas dejaron de moverse, para enfocarlas en aquel frio acero que tenía por mirada el de menor estatura- **Me alegra de que hayas venido…** -Todos los demás presentes se encontraban ocupados en otras cosas, así que Eren había podido decir aquello sin tener personas encima de su conversación con el peli negro**- En verdad me alegro…** -volvió a pronunciar, mientras usaba su mano derecha para acomodar los mechones azabaches del más pequeño- **Juro que cuando logre verte, todos mis nervios desaparecieron al instante. Y solo así logre enfocarme en dar una buena presentación.**

**Mocoso idiota… no digas esa clase de cosas...** –Vi como respondió con un suave sonrojo en sus mejillas. Vi de forma poco disimulada como Eren volvía a abrir la boca, tal vez para decir alguna cosa que terminara avergonzando aún más a Levi, reí para mis adentros al imaginarme aquello; pero para mi sorpresa no fue así. Ya que el truco que había utilizado en Annie y Mikasa había perdido el efecto, y estas habían vuelto a acosar a Eren. Pero lo que nunca me espere fue como estas hacían uso de su magia para hacer levitar a Levi y dejarlo caer sobre la fuente, empapándolo por completo-

Todos los demás rieron al ver como el peli negro trataba de salir de aquella fuente, cosa que le costaba ya que cada tanto se resbalaba y volvía a caer. Inclusive Eren no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa, la cual se terminó convirtiendo en una sonora carcajada que fue acompañada por los demás, a excepción de Mike, Erwin y yo.

**Levi, ¿estás bien?** –Oí que Erwin le preguntaba mientras le tendía la mano para ayudarle a salir. A lo que este se negó y tan solo volteaba a ver a los demás, por sobre todo a Eren-

La risa de los demás aumento al ver como las costuras del brazo de Levi empezaban a deshacerse y este trataba de mantener su brazo y pierna en sus lugares, pero al ver que no lo lograría, decidió echarse a correr mientras se cubría con la caperuza. En toda la plaza se podían escuchar los cuchicheos y las burlas hacia él; y fue ahí donde me había paralizado, me odie por no haber salido corriendo hacia donde Levi, pero sabía que este no aceptaría mi compañía, al menos no por el momento.

**Levi…** -susurre con pesar al ver como mi amigo se alejaba. Las risas y burlas de los demás lograron calarme hondo, ya que había hecho todo lo posible para que Hanji y Farlan le dieran permiso a Levi de venir conmigo, ya que deseaba que este lograra ver a Eren. Ansiaba saber si al dejar que el oji dorado lograra ver a Levi, lograría recuperar la memoria. Pero por desgracia todo se fue a la mismísima mierda-

Vi como Petra intento ir tras Levi, pero por suerte tres demonios de las sombras le detuvieron. Me sentí agradecía con Auruo Bossard, Erd Gin y Gunter Shulz por detenerle, pues ellos bien sabían en momentos como estos Levi tan solo deseaba estar a solas. Les dirigí una mirada de agradecimiento, ya más tarde me encargaría de recompensarles, pues ellos cuatro eran de las pocas personas que estimaban a Levi y lo consideraban un amigo.  
><strong><br>****¡SILENCIO!** –alce mi voz, callando así a todos, inclusive pude notar que aquello logro sacarle un brinco a Erwin. Cada uno de los presentes fue notando el aura oscura que empezaba a emanar, así como mis ojos se tornaban carmesí- **ES QUE ACASO NO PODEIS DEJAR DE SER ASI CON EL?** –Lentamente fue dirigiendo la mirada a cada uno de ellos- **RESPONDENME, ¿Qué OS HA HECHO PARA QUE ACTUES ASI?** –El silencio se hizo presente, y las miradas llenas de terror en todos me hizo saber que nadie iba a hablar- **Ah, ahora resulta que no podéis hablar? Bien… os volveré a decir. Si os metéis con Levi, te estáis metiendo conmigo, entendido?****  
><strong>  
>Nadie fue tan valiente como para decir algo o tan siquiera emitir algún sonido, ni tan siquiera el alcalde fue valiente como para hablar. En cierto modo eso me hizo sentir bien, ver en sus rostros el terror que podía infundirles. Es más, hasta creo que me pareció ver cómo les producía un leve temblor en los cuerpos de aquellas brujas.<p>

**Ailz…** -escuche como Erwin me llamaba con su voz serena pero a la vez firme-

**Lo se… perdón…** -Me disculpe, aunque no lo sintiera del todo. Más bien solo lo hice por aquellos a quienes no detestaba como por ejemplo Jean, Marco, Connie y Sasha, también Reiner y Berthold; quien parecía tener los ojos acuosos mientas se refugiaba en los brazos de Reiner-

**El… estará bien…** -escuche el apenas audible susurro de Mike, aunque no estaba segura si tenía razón o no- **Él es fuerte**

**Lo se…** -respondió, aun sin desaparecer aquel color carmín que tenía en la mirada-

Me sentí aliviada al ver que todo el mundo empezaba a irse, tal vez se encontraban cansados o quizás temían volver a desatar la furia en mí y después quedar sin una grisma de sangre en sus cuerpos.

**Ailz… yo…** -sentí como el de ojos dorados dio unos cuantos pasos hacia mí, por el sonido de este supe que tenía miedo de mí-

**Calla… Si quieres disculparte, no lo hagas conmigo** –voltee a verle**- Hazlo con el**

**Pero…**

**Nada de peros **–Di unos pasos hacia él, alce una de mis cejas al ver como Eren retrocedía- **Sabes lo difícil que fue convencer a Hanji y Farlan para que dejaran salir a Levi?** –Medio le vi, sabía que estaba arrepentido mas no era conmigo con quien debía disculparse- **Si en algún momento decides ir a buscarle, ve al bosque del norte y ahí le encontraras…**

**¿El bosque del Norte...? -**Sus orbes doradas parecieron nublarse por breves segundos, era como si algunos recuerdos hubieran aparecido para atormentarle-

**Así es…** -Y justo antes de que el volviera a decir algo más, decidí tomar mi forma de murciélago y salir volando hacia el castillo donde vivían la doctora Hanji con su ayudante, Moblit. Lo último que alcance a ver por el rabillo del ojo, fue a un resignado Eren que dirigía sus pasos hacia el bosque del norte-

**.**

**.**

**.**

Los odiaba a todos, a cada uno de todos esos malditos bastardos que vivían en ese maldito y asqueroso pueblo mediocre. Aunque claro hacia una pequeña –minúscula- excepción. A los únicos que no les podía desear el mal como ser aplastados y/o violados por un Orco, eran al par de rubiecitos de Erwin y Mike, Petra –quien siempre le atendía con mucha amabilidad- Auruo, Erd y Gunter, además de a la pequeña bastarda chupa sangre de Ailz. Ya de ahí los odiaba a todos, pero como si el universo lo odiara, un par de ojos dorados se proyectaron en su cabeza.

_…__Eren…_

**Maldito bastardo de mierda –**Gruño, aun sin poderse quitar aquel sabor amargo de la boca- **Maldito bastardo…**

**Uh, se puede saber… ¿de quién estás hablando? –**Se escuchó una voz masculina y profunda, resonar por todo el bosque-

**¿Quién mierdas eres? –**Pregunto para nada intimidado mientras buscaba con la mirada al dueño de aquella voz-

**Oh, jejeje… Que lenguaje más sucio para alguien tan lindo** –Volvió a hablar, logrando enojar aún más al peli negro-

**Oogie Boogie a sus servicios…** -Dijo el individuo, apareciendo de la nada enfrente de Levi. Aquel tipo tenía cabello rubio cenizo y ojos celestes que refulgían a la luz de la luna; llevaba unos pantalones ajustados y algo rasgados a sus bien torneadas piernas, así como también la camisa sin mangas en las mismas condiciones, y unas largas mangas que cubrían sus brazos, y manos (menos sus hombros.)- **Me puedes llamar Oogie Boogie, o solo Farlan~ **

**¿Qué demonios quieres, bastardo inmundo?** –Pregunto yendo directo al grano, pues su paciencia se encontraba hasta el límite, pues no estaba de ánimos para soportar las payasadas de tanto imbécil que se le cruzaba en el camino-

**Uh… Sigo sorprendiéndome al ver como de esa pequeña y delicada boca salen palabras tan sucias** –La sonrisa del rubio se fue ensanchando aún más, mientras no le quitaba la mirada al peli negro. Levi podía sentir como aquel tipo parecía desnudarlo con la mirada-

**Dime, Levi… ¿Qué haces en un lugar como este?** –Pregunto a medida que se iba acercando al pelinegro, sus orbes celestes se encontraban fijas en aquellas pequeñas y fieras orbes grises. No sabía porque, pero se sentía muy atraído de poseer en ese instante el cuerpo del pequeño azabache-

**¿Cómo mierdas sabes mi nombre?** –Exclamo ya alterado de no obtener ninguna respuesta por parte del rubio, pero antes de que pudiera ejecutar alguna acción o vociferar alguna maldición, el rubio lo tumbo al suelo y se posicionaba encima de él, tomando las muñecas del azabache y colocándolas por encima de su cabeza- **¡TU HIJO DE PUTA! ¡QUITATE DE ENCIMA!**

Pero Farlan parecía no escuchar o más bien ignoraba lo que el otro decía, con su otra mano fue acariciando el abdomen de Levi, quien seguía retorciéndose en el suelo en un vano intento de quitarse de encima al bastardo, (según él.) Pero nada de eso le afectaba a Farlan, pues era obvio que él era más fuerte que el azabache.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rayos… ¿Dónde podrá estar Levi?** –Se preguntaba a si mismo mientras seguía caminando en aquel bosque bajo la luz de la luna. Más de una vez se había detenido a observar bien el lugar y si lograba escuchar algo que lo guiara al pelinegro, pero hasta la vez seguía sin tener éxito alguno, y eso, eso lo ponía triste- **Levi…**

**¡TU HIJO DE PUTA! ¡QUITATE DE ENCIMA!** –Se escuchó aquel grito lleno de furia resonar por todo el lugar, Eren no pudo evitar asustarse temiendo que algo malo le haya pasado al azabache-

**¡Levi! ¡Levi! ¿Dónde estás?** –Gritaba con desesperación mientras buscaba el lugar proveniente de los gritos del oji gris-

**¡MALDITO CERDO PERVERTIDO! ¡SUELTAME! –**Cada grito que el pelinegro daba, provocaba una extraña sensación de preocupación y furia en el oji dorado. Eren al haber dado con el lugar por donde provenía la voz del azabache, empezó a correr con todas sus fuerzas antes de que algo malo le pasara a Levi-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¿QUE NO ENTIENDES? ¡SUELTAME HIJO DE PUTA! –**Se sentía cansado, los brazos

le dolían pues había estado luchando contra el tal "Farlan." Y el hijo de puta tenía una terrible fuerza, era eso o él era demasiado débil- **MALDITO PEDAZO DE MIERDA**

**Shhh, si sigues así me obligaras a ser rudo contigo –**Contesto Farlan mientras seguía encima del azabache. No sabía porque pero, de todos los seres de Halloween Town esta era la primera vez que se sentía atraído hacia uno y por eso mismo no pensaba dejarlo ir-

**¿Es que acaso no escuchas?** –Más que una simple pregunta parecía un rugido lleno de furia, lo último que el de cabellos rubios cenizos pudo ver, fueron un par de ojos dorados que más bien parecían de alguna bestia que estaba a punto de atacar- ¿Cómo te atreves a tocar a Levi?

El azabache parecía no poder creer lo que miraba, Eren se había colocado en el medio para protegerlo del tal Farlan o Oggie Boogie, o como sea que se llamase. Las manos del castaño se encontraban hechas puños y más pálidas de lo normal; además de que sus ojos parecían los de una fiera enfurecida y a punto de atacar a su enemigo.

**Jeh… Así que, ¿tú eres el rey de las calabazas? –**Pregunto con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras se levantaba sin necesidad de usar sus manos- **Es increíble ver a su majestad en un lugar como este, y más sin su sequito de mediocres jeh…**

**Escucha bien, porque no lo pienso volver a repetir… -**Su mirada fiera seguía fija en el otro, pero a medida que hablaba la dirigió al azabache que ahora se encontraba de pie- Espero **nunca verte cerca de Levi. No quiero que lo veas, no quiero que le hables y por sobre todo… -**Con una de sus manos atrapo el brazo del otro, atrayéndolo a su cuerpo y envolviéndolo en un abrazo posesivo- **No quiero que lo toques, si llegas a hacer algo como eso… **

**E-Eren…** -No podía creer lo que miraba y escuchaba, la voz de aquel mocoso se encontraba distorsionada por la ira- …

**Juro que te arrancare la cabeza…** -La forma en la que dijo eso provoco que un escalofrió recorriera el cuerpo del más bajo. Por primera vez en su vida, Levi sintió algo de miedo hacia Eren-

**Eh… Jaja… HAHAHAHA….** –La risa histérica termino provocando que Levi sintiera más miedo de lo que ya tenida, Eren pudo sentir como el cuerpo del menor emitía leves temblores- HAHAHAHAHA eso jamás….

Orbes doradas contra celestes, ninguno de ellos parecía ceder, ninguno de ellos lograba ser intimidado por el otro. Pero al final, Farlan tuvo que romper el contacto visual. Pero no lo hizo por miedo, más bien porque su diversión había terminado y ya habría otro momento para reclamar al pelinegro como suyo.

**Esto no se quedara así… -**Se escuchó un susurro en el viento a la vez que las sombras cubrían el cuerpo del oji celeste y se lo tragaban. Todo el bosque había quedado sumergido en el silencio-

**Eren…** -Volvió a susurrar, atrayendo consigo esta vez la atención del más alto y sabiendo de ante mano lo que el otro quería-

**No lo permitiré…** -Susurro- **No dejare que nadie más te toque… Nunca más… **-El oji gris le miro sin entender- **No dejare que nadie vuelva a hacerte daño…** -Entonces ocurrió lo que no había ocurrido en todos esos años que llevaban ahí, Eren lloraba sin siquiera darse cuenta, su mirada se encontraba llena de dolor, confusión, duda y también ira. Ira que el había estado conteniendo y ocultando en lo más oscuro de su corazón y memorias-

**_Continuara…_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Arizt: **Bien, hasta aquí llega el capítulo dos de **Halloween Town… **Espero que les haya gustado~!

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo o comentarios.

Besos y abrazos para todos~!


End file.
